Concrete Angel
by natakuchan01
Summary: Sasori has been abused all his life, what will happen when he meets someone in a similar situation. Will things get better or will everything go downhill? AU Deidara x Sasori Don't own characters or songs, being rewritten.HIATUS
1. The Pain of Ignorance

Concrete Angel

" _She walks to school with the lunch she packed"_

A/n: This story is partially based on the song Concrete Angel and any lyrics used are not mine. Also, this is a Naruto story and if I owned Naruto it would have more blood and an angst based plot. Anyhow, this story will have a character death (I think) and will be a High school AU, and like any good story I starts on the first day of school with the new kid! BEGIN!

UPDATE: I have changed the story a bit...

" Blah" talking

_-_**Blah- thinking**

_ Blah actions_

Blah time or sub notes

The rain was pouring outside in the dreary, little town. A thin, pale boy with fiery red hair and piercing golden eyes stared out into the raging storm through the window in his small attic bedroom in the large house he lived in with his father and three older siblings.

" Sasori! Get down here right NOW!" a mature male voice called from somewhere in the large house.

The boy identified as Sasori looked up, annoyed by the sudden intrusion of his thoughts, but still got up and headed towards his bedroom door.

_ BAM _

As he stepped out of his room, he was met with a fist in his stomach.

" Ugh…" he grunted, "What was that for?"

" You took too long," his father calmly explained to him.

" Humph… well I have to go to school now," he muttered.

" Oh, no you don't. I was recently informed by your new school that your first class doesn't start till 9:00 and its only 7:00 right now," he sneered.

Sasori's eyes grew large as he backed up against the wall, slid down, and curled up in a feeble attempt to protect himself.

One hour later 

Sasori walked outside and started walking towards his new school in an over-large long sleeved black shirt and baggy black pants with a red belt holding the pants to his small waist. He sighed when he saw that it is no longer raining outside, but snowing **- I wonder if dad would mind if I get a jacket- **he flinched at searing pain coming from his bruised side **- he could have waited until after school, or he could not have hit me at all- **at this thought he burst into laughter causing him to get a few strange looks from the odd passer-by, he quieted himself and continued walking towards school with his lunch.

As he arrived at school he made a beeline straight for the office trying not to have to make useless conversation with people he might accidentally run into. When he reached the office he saw a thin, tall boy with long blonde hair up in a high ponytail having a heated conversation with the receptionist. He couldn't see his eyes but judging by the way the receptionist wasn't wearing one of those annoyingly perky smiles, he was glaring at her. As if sensing someone had come in, he abruptly ended the conversation with a curt "Thank You" and turned to leave.

Sasori was so surprised by his eyes he didn't hear the receptionist asking if he needed anything. The boy's eyes were a deep blue so dark they were almost black yet they had a bright spark to them. They were lined with black eyeliner. His face itself was less than friendly, he was scowling and glaring at the nearest living thing that just so happened to be him. The receptionist ringing an extremely loud bell snapped him out of his reverie.

Sasori went up to her and asked " Do you have the schedule for Sasori Izuki?"

"Yes," the receptionist replied, "Would you like it?"

Sasori nearly died **-Why would I be asking if you had it if I didn't want it- **he screamed in his head but simply nodded "yes". The lady handed him, the schedule, a map of the school, and a cheerful good-bye. His schedule looked like this:

Sasori Izuki grade: 11 Age: 17

Period 1: Social Studies with Mr. Kakashi in room 31

Period 2: English 11 honors with Mr. Iruka in room 56

Period 3: Calculus 2 with Ms. Kurenai in room 2

Lunch

Period 4: Biology 11 honors with Mr. Jiroubu in room 40

Period 5: Music with Ms. Tayuya in room 4

Period 6: Physical Education with Ms. Anko in the Gym

Period 7: Track with Mr. Kimimaru on the Field

Sasori glared angrily at the schedule in his hands **- They gave me two Physical classes in a row, what's up with that? - **He thought as he glanced at the map the lady had given him and winced. How was he supposed to get anywhere if he couldn't tell where he was? He decided to just wander around the halls and maybe if he was lucky, he would find his classes.

5 minutes later 

**- Mental note: call the good luck fairy and ask her for a new contract- **"DAMNIT! FUCK THIS SHIT!" Sasori screamed, but quickly stopped when it agitated his sore ribs. He had been looking for room 31 for what seemed like forever now. Sasori was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't see the short boy coming towards him until he accidentally walked into him and caused them both to stumble back a few steps. Having been suddenly snapped out of his daze, he stared at the young boy. He had electric blonde hair that was spiked every which-way. He also had bright blue eyes and an excited smile. " Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." Sasori murmured, trying to hold back a wince of pain. " S' OKAY! I WASN'T WATCHIN' WHERE I WAS GOING EITHER!" he smiled, " MY NAME'S NARUTO! WHAT'S YOURS?" " Err…" he paused, a little surprised by Naruto's enthusiasm, "Sasori." "COOL! WHERE ARE YOU GOING? MAYBE I CAN HELP YOU GET THERE!" Naruto exclaimed. "I need to get to room 31 for Social Studies," Sasori stated calmly. " AWSOME! I HAVE THAT CLASS TO!" He shouted, " WANT ME TO SHOW YOU HOW TO GET THERE!" "Umm…sure…" Sasori replied, slightly scared by his perkiness at 8:47 in the morning.

Lunch 

Sasori sat alone in the cafeteria glaring at the food he had packed. **- I'm never hungry, why did I pack myself a lunch? - **He wondered as he got up, threw away the uneaten lunch and prepared himself to leave when he saw someone point at him and start whispering to their friend. When he reached the cafeteria door it swung open, nearly hitting him in the face. He quickly looked for who had done it and froze when he saw it. It was the boy from the office this morning, when he had seen him this morning he had only caught a brief glance, but now that he saw him up close, he looked unhealthy. He had dark bags under the eyeliner and his clothes were falling off of his frame. He completely ignored him and kept walking, so he did the same.

Skip to 5th period Music 

Sasori sat in the back of his music class, bored by the teacher continual ranting on how this was not supposed to be a fun class and if you fat little asses talked back to her, she would kick our butts out of this class faster than we could say "shit". At the end of class he handed out the syllabus slips and parent signature handouts and sent them all away to the "land of learning and literature" yep this lady was definitely bi-polar.

A/N: So there you have it, the first chapter of Concrete Angel. The next chapter I'll go to first person. This will be a DeidaraSasori fic soon. R&R I would appreciate constructive criticism and I don't care about flames, if you don't like my story don't read it, if your so petty that you feel the need to mentally beat someone, I feel sorry for you.

(Dreams-of-mine: Thank you very much! I'm not surprised you were my first review, and I'm pleased that you think it was good, though I think it could use a lot of work!

Jazzy Uchiha: I love you username! And thank you very much!

Monster Envy: I'm sorry you didn't like my oc, as you can see I got rid of her and replaced her with a more realistic pairing! Thanks!)


	2. The Truth Behind the Mask

Concrete Angel

"_Nobody knows what she's holding back"_

(A/N: I'm going to skip to the end of school because nothing really happens, by the way Rayne's older siblings are named Ichiro, Yumi, and Yukio. These are based a lot on their personalities, and status in their family. Ichiro means "first son"; Kimi means "she who is without equal"; and Yukio means "gets what he wants")

" Blah" talking

_-_**Blah- thinking**

"_Blah" song lyrics_

Blah time or sub notes

As I walked out of school hot and annoyed, only two periods of P.E. straight could take that much out of a guy like me. I saw my older sister's silver eclipse outside of the school so I supposed my dad was at work which was a good thing, the bad thing was the fact that the tall brunette I had to call an older sister had probably brought her boyfriend, which was okay as long as they didn't start kissing. Kimi's boyfriend, Itachi, was actually pretty nice once you got to know him. However, the first impression I got of him was "jerk." He has a younger brother named Sasuke; their parents got arrested two years ago for illegal drug abuse, drug possession, and drug dealing, to minors and adults. Therefore, Itachi had to drop out of college to support his brother and himself, so that Sasuke wouldn't get lost in a foster program or an orphanage. When I got to the car Kimi and Itachi were just sitting there waiting patiently for me to get there. When I got into the car, Kimi stepped on the gas and sped off towards Itachi's house, to drop him off. After dropping off Itachi, we headed towards home; we got home in about five minutes, far from enough time to relax before going into the torture chamber of a house. I stepped out of the safety of the car and took small steps towards the door. My older brother, Yukio, was waiting for us in the front hallway. He flipped his semi-long green hair behind his shoulder before greeting us, his aqua-blue eyes looked positively gleeful.

"HI! Guess what! Dad is gonna be gone all night for a drinking game, so Sasori can stay downstairs today! Isn't that great?" we all just stared at him like he was stupid, dad never went out all night. Not even to drink, this was most likely just a ploy to make us drop our guards and then when we were all nice and relaxed he'd come barging in to destroy our peaceful happiness, nope let the gullible middle child float in the bliss of unknowing innocence, I was not going to fall for it, I was going to go up to my room to do my homework there! The only problem? A short, blue-eyed hyper ball of… older brother (I guess) blocking the route up to my bedroom.

3 hours later 

Here I was, stuck downstairs and the phone was ringing so why wasn't anyone picking the darn thing up? All of my OLDER siblings were sleeping like babies on either side of me. I slowly rose and picked up the phone,

" Hello. Izuki residence, how may I help you?" I politely spoke into the piece of black plastic.

"umm… I wanted to talk to Sasori if I can; my name is Hinata…" a shy, quiet voice came through the phone.

" Oh! Hinata! This is Sasori, what can I help you with?" I had met Hinata earlier today in 7th period track.

" I just wanted to see if you wanted to join my friends and I at my house this Saturday… but only if you want to come…" Hinata softly answered.

" I'd love to come but I have to ask my dad and he's not here at the moment so I'll call you back when I get the answer from him, okay?"

I vaguely heard a soft okay and then a click. With that I hung up and then my whole night came crashing down around me when I heard my dad's car pull into the driveway and his heavy boots stomping towards the door. When the doorknob started to fidget I regained control of my body and I bolted towards my room. Just before I reached the stairway a large rough hand harshly grasped my wrist.

" Trying to steal something, you little bitch?" I gasped as my wrist gave an unnatural snap and a startling throb of pain found it's way up my arm. I was yanked back and thrown mercilessly against a wall, my vision swam for a second before a punch was delivered to my already bruised and aching stomach, I coughed when my dad grabbed my neck and held me up by it as his other hand delivered a harsh slap to my cheek causing me to slam my head into the wall on the other side of my face. My dad finally let go of my throat allowing me to get a few gasps of air before kicking me in the stomach causing me to lose the little oxygen I had gotten, then he left me lying there gasping for breath and in to much pain to move.

I lay there for about an hour before I gained the strength to sit up and move without causing my entire body to scream in pain. When I finally reached my room it was well past midnight so I set my alarm for four a.m. so I could get out of here before my father woke up and took out his hangover pain on me.

7:45 a.m. 

I had somehow managed to get out of the house before my father woke up but now I had an hour to kill before school started so I decided to walk over to the Kids' Park near the school.

When I reached the park a heavy mist had settled over the entire area and I felt this eerie feel about it, I went over and sat on one of the yellow swings, paint chips gathered at my feet as I gently swung.

"_Two strangers passing on the sidewalk"_

I looked around the park and was surprised to see the blonde boy from school the other day sitting on the gym a few feet away from me.

"_Barely brush each others hands"_

I quickly looked away when he looked up towards me, as if feeling my stare.

"_He says I'm sorry"_

Even though I looked away quickly I couldn't help but notice the red rim around his eyes.

"_She says don't worry"_

I vaguely wondered if he had been crying as I slowly look back towards him.

"_And that is how it all began"_

He is still staring at me in surprise when I fully turn back towards him.

"_Strangers"_

Now that I get a good look at him I see that his intense blue eyes have black bags under them and his clothes almost seem to hang off of his form.

"_Strangers"_

I slowly get up and start walking towards him; I see the fear and apprehension in his eyes, even though he does a good job at covering it up, as I get closer to him.

"_Two strangers passing in the hallway"_

" Hi, my name is Sasori. What's yours?" I calmly stated the question.

"_Barely touch each others hearts"_

" My name's Deidara… unn…" He doesn't sound too happy, if anything he sounds depressed.

"_Now they're pretending"_

I sadly look away from him wondering why he's out here, not knowing he's wondering the exact same thing.

"_Two shadows blending"_

We just sit there for a few minutes until Deidara states, "You put up a good show."

"_That they're a million miles apart." _

I pretend to have no idea what he's talking about, but inside I know, **- But nobody is supposed to know what I'm holding back, at least… nobody else knows -**

"_Strangers"_

He continues staring at me and says, "You're not as good at pretending as you think you are…" and with that he walks away, leaving me completely surprised and confused.

"_Strangers…"_

(A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I don't own Deidara, Itachi, or Martina McBride's "Strangers")

(Thank you very much! I got nine whole reviews! Woo!

Jazzy Uchiha: Thank you so much! I was worried it would seem too corny!

Dreams-of-mine: Thank you! I'm really trying to build the pairing before I get into it.

WinterPixie: Haha! Thank you! I updated really late so I'm soooo sorry!

Ms. Haruno Sakura: I hate your name. my least favorite character in all of naruto. And your flame isn't very hot. I couldn't even get my marshmellow to warm up.

Dizzy Demon: Thank you very much! I'm glad you liked it!

Morbid Fantasia: I love your name, and I would never call you crazy! One of my friends was cracking up by the end of this!

Auru: Thank you, I'm glad it turned out sad! That was what I was trying for!

crazy Yaoi fangirl: Thank you! I'm really glad you enjoyed it!

akatsuki-NIN-itachi: Thank you!

And thank you to all my readers who just won't review!


	3. I Hate You

Concrete Angel

_"Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday"_

Rivulets of rain were slipping down the window by the time I got out of school, Deidara's words still rang in my mind, confusing me and taking what little concentration I had away from school.

"_You aren't as good at pretending as you think you are…"_

Sighing, I grabbed my bag from my locker and stepped out into the pouring rain, shuddering at the chill and wet, I dash across the street and run home intent on getting home quickly as I could. _'Stupid rain, I'm gonna be drenched by the time I get home!' _It took about ten minutes of running in the rain I got home. The door was unlocked so I just dashed inside and ran to the bathroom to get a towel and dry off. After changing and drying off, I started to notice how quiet the house was. Silence reigned except for a steady drip coming from the kitchen and hallway leading to it.

**Drip…drip…drip…**

The damn dripping was starting to give me a headache. Suddenly, all thoughts fled from my mind as I came to the hallway, I nearly fainted at the strong stench. Crimson coated the hallway, a gruesome scene of death and destruction. A vase lay shattered on the ground. Terrified, I ran into the kitchen…

Normal POV

A bloodcurdling scream ripped apart the silent serenity of the house. Sasori lay crumpled on the floor shaking from the shock of the sight I front of him. Blood lay thickly on the once white tiles, and in the center of it bleeding and dead, lay the still form of Yukio, Sasori's youngest older brother. Blank eyes stared off into the distance, blood still trickling slowly from his mouth and numerous wounds on his body.

Sasori slowly stood up and shakily made his way up to his sister's room; upon arriving there he fell down sobbing.

Sasori's POV

My mind was blank, who could have done this? Who would do this? Looking up I saw Ichiro crying softly into Kimi's chest.

"What happened?" I cry out, crawling over I reached out to my sister, she shrunk away from my touch and glared at me like I had killed Yukio, "What's the matter? Who killed Yukio?" I was becoming anxious, Kimi was scaring me by looking at me like I was a devil incarnate.

"Shut up!" Her acid tone made me flinch back, "You act like you're sooo innocent! If you had never been born this would've never happened!"

Confused, I open my mouth to question her words but she cuts me off sharply, "You killed mom! If mom weren't daddy would never have…never have…" she breaks off sobbing softly, I reach out to comfort her but she slaps my hand away and stands up with Ichiro.

"We're leaving, Itachi has offered us a place to stay." She sounds so final and…cruel; I almost forget to breathe as fear grips me.

"So…we can leave this place behind us?" I ask, scared and hopeful, she doesn't sound like she means me as well.

"No, fool! I'm taking Ichiro and leaving, I don't care what happens to you! Rot in hell for all I care! Now MOVE! We're leaving!" I stumble up and reach out to grab her, but she backhands me soundly across the cheek, I could feel bruise almost immediately after impact.

"Sasori, if you listen to nothing else I say today, listen to this… I hate you." Such a simple statement yet it sends my mind reeling, "I've always hated you, since the day you took mom from us and in the process dad, I wish it had been you on the kitchen floor instead of Yukio! I wish you had come home first so that I could have taken care of all my problems in one go!" By this time I had fallen back on the ground and I was crying quietly while I watched her go.

"Kimi! No…no…n-" a resonating slap sent everything back to its original silent state.

"I hate you. Don't try to follow us. Goodbye." And with that my older sister and brother left, never to return again. Leaving me to my own doom, which was now fast approaching.

Crumpling down into a heap I cried myself to sleep on the floor of my elder sister's room, all the while mumbling "no".

'_You aren't as good at pretending as you think you are'_

(A/N: Sorry for the mega slow updates! I was busy with school and then my story got stolen so… oh well, I've got it up now! Yay! I'm sorry to all the readers of the stories I put on hiatus, I wasn't getting enough reviews so, yeah. I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing, if you're confused on any of the parts, see a mistake or would like to request something e-mail me, I'll be very happy! R&R!)

(Update! I am sooooooooo sorry! I completly mixed up Deidara nd Sasori! This whole thing was supposed to be from Sasori's POV not Deidara's! Deidara will have a bigger part in the next one! Thank you morbid fantasia for informing me!)

(first, No update till I'm got at least 7 reviews

Morbid Fantsia: thank you so much for pointing that out, I would have never noticed!

crazy Yaoi fangirl: I'm sorry I had to do that((actually I'm not)) and I'm sorry I mixed up Deidara and Sasori! Deidara angst will come soon!

akatsuki-NIN-itachi: I'm sorry I mixed the two up, thank you for reviewing!

Necury: Thank you! I will torture Deidara later, you I never noticed it but your right! They are a lot alike! haha! Maybe I should put Gaara in here!


	4. Far from my Memories

My Concrete Angel

"_She hides the bruises with the linen and lace"_

Lightning cracked the bleak sky open with purple tinted white streaks of fury. Rain poured from the sky, lamenting in the loss to this world. Tears of sorrow and rage from heaven's own cracked face came to land on the weathered figure sitting hunched over in the dark park. Silent sobs were made up for in the dull rumbling of the rolling thunder. Dead grass caught on the bottom of the boy's tattered shoes as he cried silently into the unforgiving world. He stood, stumbling slightly against the howling wind that gusted through his trembling form. This would be the end; his shoulders slumped in eminent defeat. He should have known that this would happen sooner or later. The boiling gray sky laughed at his distraught state as it churned the rain into a fine sprinkle.

The boy chuckled, amused and horrified at the events that had unfolded before his eyes naught ten hours ago. Sniffling slightly, he started his journey back towards the house where all this distress had started. He knew he was heading towards imminent doom, but after last night,he thought it might be for the better. One last sheet of rain covered the dismal scene in glittering drops of crystalline water. He was at the edge of the park when warm thin arms wrapped around his torso and a quiet, calm voice whispered softly in his ear. Cool breath whisped past his ear, sending shivers down his spine. Soft lips pressed against his neck as a loud obtuse beeping filled the air…

"Damnit…" a soft voice groaned as he threw his hand in the air and attepted to smash the alarm clock's 'snooze' button down. He missed horribly as his hand slammed down on the shards of glass from the mirror he had broken the previous night.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!" a scream of pain filled the air with the hyper beeping of the alarm clock. Moaning softly in pain, Deidara gently removed the shards of glass from the weeping, red wounds.

"Fuckin' hell boy!" a gruff, slurred voice sounded from the living room. "You tryin' to wake up the whole neighborhood?" Deidara gulped and bit his lip to hold back any further sounds. He gently fished out the remaining shards out of his hand, and wrapped bandages around it.

Finally finished, he turned off the infuriating alarm clock.

"Why does this always seem to happen to me?" he mumbled to himself, as he trudged down the stairs. He already knew his father was home and he was in no mood to "talk" to him, so Deidara went straight out the door after snatching his worn backpack from the coat hanger.

The sky was as destitute as his dream; a fine spattering of rain made a thin sheet over the graveyard of broken bottle shards. Deidara sighed as he made his way down the battered road towards the old park he went to every morning before school, and usually during school as well. No one really ever made a gesture to care. It was still too early for anyone to be up, so he was surprised when he saw a brilliant flash of red hair against the drab sky. Deidara blinked when he recognized the redhead as the boy he had seen earlier on in the week.

"What are you doing here?" his voice silently sounded. Deidara wondered for a moment if Sasori had even heard him. The wind whistled, blowing leaves all over the playground, causing the swings to move and creak. The still silence was broken as Sasori lept up and began running for the forest not far from the edge of the park. Deidara yelped in surprise and took off after him, the breeze picking up as the first pricks of icy rain came to land on his face.

"Wait!" Sasori looked back for a second, enough for him to miss the knee high childrens bench. He ran right into the bench, fell over it, and tried to get up almost immediately. Deidara ran up to him and grabbed his wrist. Instead of the normal reaction of trying to yank his wrist away, Sasori screamed a bloodcurdling shriek of immense pain.

"What the...?" exclaimed Deidara as he dropped Sasori's wrist, who immediately pulled it into his chest. "What was that about?" Deidara questioned. Sasori glared at him, still nursing his wrist, which, now that he looked at it, seemed to be poking out at an odd angle.

"Shut up!" Deidara jumped as Sasori shouted at him, his entire frame shuddering at the volume. "It's none of your business so leave me alone!" Deidara stepped back, his eyes wide in horror.

"I..." Deidara started. Sasori continued to stare at him with a large amount of didtrust and loathing. "I just wanted to help..." Deidara shuddered hopelessly at his predicament. The rain was beginning to pick up now, the wind howling as the clouds rolled and boiled overhead.

"I don't need any help." Sasori struggled to his feet and glared at Deidara, "So, just back off..."

Deidara backed up, a stricken look plastered on his face. Sasori continued to glare hatefully him. The pouring rain continued to fall as the boys stared at each other; one in hurt, and the other in hate. Even as the wind continued to howl, and as the trees moved and swayed in its fierce tug, time seemed to slow between the two. It showed through all the emotions that both boys poured out. They both had similar backgrounds, but yet their future was so unclear. The bushes behind Sasori began to rustle, and not in the random, wild directions of the wind. An outside force was working to spread the branches apart. An angered growl was heard and all the color drained from Sasori's face.

"Sasori?"

The voice was harsh and rough, it seemed foriegn in the shallow peace the two had forged. "Sasori...i know you're there so come here now!" Sasori wimpered miserably and edged away from the voice and the bushes, bumping into Deidara in his haste to escape whatever nightmare was hidden within the leafy foliage.

The leaves parted and Sasori stood up, running behind Deidara who had long since stood out of curiosity of what was scaring Sasori so much. Time stopped completely as the figure emerged from the bushes. It soon broke as Sasori shivered behind him and the man who had just appeared smirked with enough acid to melt hell. And before he even introduced himself, Deidara made one notation and affirmation; _This was Sasori's father._

(A.N: Hehehe...probably not how you imagined our two hero's properly meeting, but I couldn't help myself! I orginally made this shorter so be glad I wrote more so that I could bring it up to this wonderful little cliffhanger! (the first of the series!) Much love to all my readers and reviewers! Thank you for sticking with this series despite my slow updates I'll try to have the next one up soon! And special thanks to Morbid Fantasia, without you I probably would never have caught that problem in the third chapter! R&R!!!)


	5. Hope Lies

My Concrete Angel

"_The teacher wonders, but she doesn't ask"_

The wind had picked up even further, whipping Deidara's hair into a half hearted mess of blonde strands. But even the rain drenching the trio to the bone was ignored as they all stared. Sasori was murmuring and muttering behind Deidara's back, completely terrified that his father appeared to have magically pounced out of the forbidden land of his memories, even though his memories were only from a few hours ago. Deidara on the other hand was not afraid, but angered. Angered that this person just stepped in and completely interrupted whatever moment he and Sasori had been having.

"What do you want?" his voice came out sharper then he intended it to be, but honestly, he didn't care. The wind howled and Sasori's father glared at him, but Deidara stood, undaunted.

"I came to collect my son," the man's slightly gentle tone was overrun with the acid dripping off of it, "He ran out earlier to-"

"GO FUCK YOURSELF!" Deidara yelled angrily at the man, annoyed with his cocky attitude and already downright short on patience because of the alarm clock incident. If the world had a decent amount of good in it, it would have stopped turning along time ago. Maybe then the unfortunate souls trapped within the hands of fate would have some glimmer of hope for happiness. But the world continues to spin, the grass grows, and people move on, except for the lucky few who are on the good side of lady luck, and these boys, were not on that side.

"What was that!?" Sasori's father glowered at the shuddering boy, "You should learn to respect your elders' kid!"

"Well then, pardon me sir." Deidara replied mockingly. "My name's Deidara and what's yours?"

"Deidara, eh? I've heard that name before…" he looked thoughtful for a moment and Sasori hoped that he had been successfully distracted. "Well…anyway, my name's Shiroshi and although this would…wait…DEIDARA! I remember that name!" Deidara paled as he watched Shiroshi go from wonder to astonishment and finally to pure, psycho joy.

"Oh…hehheh…really? From where?" Sasori looked at Deidara curiously, confused as to why his tone had suddenly changed. Deidara edged backwards a little, moving a slightly unrelenting Sasori with him.

"Yeah, yeah. I remember from the bar, Hitoshi was talkin' about some bitch of a son he had." Deidara paled even further as the man identified his father's name. "'E said he was a little whore…" Shiroshi noticed and grinned.

"But right now all I want is my son, so if you would please…" Deidara wasn't stupid, he recognized the "or else" tone his voice held, and he was stuck. On one hand he was friggin' scared of what this man was capable of, but on the other hand, he really didn't want to leave Sasori to his own devices.

"No." Deidara tried his best to keep his voice strong and calm, but all got out was a miserable squeak. Sasori, though, was amazed he even managed that much, he was trembling, clinging to Deidara in an attempt to maintain his stature. Deidara could feel Sasori clinging to him for dear life and was finding it hard not to fall.

"What was that?" Shiroshi's tone was actually surprised, "I know you didn't just say no…did you?" Deidara trembled a little but continued to glare into the man's eyes, which were a very scary flat grey color.

"I…" he gulped, trying to keep the bile in the back of his throat down. "I d…did…" Sasori could tell he was trying his best to sound brave but his voice was cracking and pretty soon, he knew, the boy himself would crack. Meanwhile, Shiroshi continued to stare down at Deidara in a very threatening manner.

"S…Stop it!" Sasori was surprised that he found the strength to say that much, and obviously so were Deidara and his father. Deidara turned, in surprise, to the small red-head behind him.

"What did you say, brat!" Both boys jumped at the voice, and turned quickly back to him, edging backwards at the same time. "And where do you think you're going?" At this both boys dashed off in different directions. Sasori ran off in the basic direction of the school, still cradling his injured wrist. Deidara went the other way, back towards home, not even noticing which way he was going, only knowing he didn't want to be here.

"Get back here, little fuckers!" Shiroshi bellowed after them, but didn't bother to chase them, figuring Sasori would have to come home sooner or later, and he would be waiting for him.

Sasori ran quickly; his vision blurred by the rain, but he knew where he was going. His wrist throbbed bitterly, and he winced. The school was now within view, a large lump on the horizon.

"Just a little farther…" he thought pushing his body to make the last thirty feet in as little time as possible. The first bell rang and he grinned as he entered the school campus. "Right on time." He jogged the rest of the way to his classroom and jumped in his seat just as the teacher walked in.

Meanwhile, Deidara was running for all his worth, but in the wrong direction, he was running towards home. He didn't even notice when he turned onto the cracked road that led to his house. The house had pealing paint and a very dilapidated exterior, though he knew it was no better inside then it was outside, but at least outside there were no nightmarish monsters waiting for him like he knew there was inside.

Huffing, he walked up to the front door. Only when he opened the door and the putrid stench of alcohol became apparent did he snap out of his daze and realize where he was.

"Home, sweet home…" he thought bitterly as he headed towards the stairs, hoping his father was still oblivious to his presence.

"Welcome home, son." Deidara gasped as a hand came up and grabbed the ponytail he had tied his long blonde hair up in earlier. "You weren't going to go to bed before even saying hello to my, were you?" A harsh yank on his hair and Deidara found himself tumbling back down the stairs he had just climbed up.

Right then the phone began ringing and, much to Deidara's relief, his father went to go find out who was calling. While his father was talking to whoever was on the phone, Deidara got up and made a full-out dash to his bedroom. He bashed into a wall as his shoes lost grip when he turned sharply into the hallway that led to his room.

"DEIDARA!" A thundering voice trailed after him as he reached for his doorknob. Twisting the knob, Deidara made a leap for the interior of his room only to find the door catch before he could close it fully. Hitoshi stood in the doorway glaring down at him in a very menacing way. Deidara shivered and edged backwards to the wall on the opposite side of the room.

"Y…yes father…" Deidara's father stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Deidara…your mother won't be home for a while." Deidara gulped, knowing right where this was going. "She went to a lawyer's office to file for divorce…" Hitoshi sighed melodramatically as he told his son of how she was leaving.

"You are the reason you know. She really didn't want to have you in the first place, but she has such a good heart, she couldn't bear the thought that she was the snuffing out the life of another being. So she had you, and ever since then she's hated you." Deidara shuddered and pressed himself into the corner. Hitoshi walked towards him slowly. "You do know that, right?"

"No, no, no…" Deidara murmured, holding his head and pulling his knees up to his chest. "You're lying…"

"Now why would I lie to you?" Deidara shuddered helplessly. "Do you know who just called me?" Deidara shook his head; hardly hearing what his father was saying it. He could here the rain slowing outside and turned slightly to look out the window farther along the wall he was huddling against.

"It was a man named Shiroshi." Deidara froze; his eyes widening as he turned back to his father. "Ah…so you know what this about then…" The voice was now cold and clipped as Hitoshi addressed his son. "So…what do you have to say for yourself?" Deidara pushed himself further into the wall as his father talked to him.

"I…I erm…" Deidara struggled for the words that seemed to have run away as Hitoshi talked to him. "I…I'm sor…sorry…" He tried to make the words come out smoothly, but all they ended up doing was falling in a tumbling, garbled mess into the air.

"What was that?" The man asked harshly, annoyed that Deidara couldn't even properly form words. "I can't understand you, bitch!"

"I'm sorry!" In his haste to make the words understandable Deidara ended up almost screaming them out. Hitoshi glared and hoisted Deidara up by his hair.

"Do not yell at me boy!" Deidara screamed as his father through him by his hair into the farthest wall, feeling bones break as he slid down to the floor.

"I'm sorry…" Deidara whimpered. "I…I…" Hitoshi walked over to his trembling son and picked him up by the back of his shirt. The boy cried out as he felt a thick fist embed itself in his stomach, cracking a few of his ribs.

"Don't stutter, little bitch!" Hitoshi screamed into his son's face. "I should just sell you out to whoever'll pay fer ya you know that!" Deidara squeezed his eyes tightly shut and ducked his head. "And stop actin' like yer so abused, you deserve this, and you know that!" With that he dropped Deidara carelessly on the ground and dug the heel of his boot into Deidara's shoulder, ripping a thick hole into the tender flesh as he walked out the door.

Deidara moaned in pain and pulled his aching body up, not even bothering to clean off as he collapsed in his bed and let sleep take him.

(A/N: This is the original version of chapter 5, so...hmmm...if you have already read the other chapter please read this one, the other is now null and void! Thanks! Thank you to all my lovely reviewers and readers, every time I see the numbers rise I find the inspiration to continue on with my story! I hope you all enjoyed this! And all of you should thank my wonderful editor, Kat, without her this story would never be updated! Don't forget to R&R!)


	6. Blame Lies in Hate

Concrete Angel

"_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask"_

The final bell rang at the school and students filed out in a crazed stream. Girls clogged the halls, slowing the already congested halls as they traded phone numbers and e-mails in preparation for the first weekend of the new school year. Boys shouted to one another, describing the times for the basketball, baseball, and football games they were going to play together over the weekend. Sasori edged through the chaos, ignoring the cacophony that surrounded him. The sky was bright now that the rain had stopped, the sun shining cheerfully in the lapis lazuli sky, now completely clear of clouds. The short red-head stepped out of doors and glanced into the sky, shading his eyes as he headed out on the trek to his house when he heard a voice from behind him, calling his name.

"Sasori-kun! Sasori-kun, wait, please!" The aforementioned teen stopped in his tracks and turned to face the flustered brunette calling for him. "Oh, thank you, I didn't think you could hear me, Sasori-kun." She smiled shyly up at him as he continued to stare at her in confusion, his mind only vaguely recognizing that this girl was in a few of his classes.

"Do you need something?" He didn't blink at the abashed look on her face as he coldly questioned her. She grabbed his hand and Sasori flinched as his broken wrist was wrenched away from his waist.

"You never called me back about coming over tomorrow…" Rusty red-brown eyes blinked as he remembered that short phone conversation he had had a few days ago.

"Oh yeah…" She looked up at him hopefully and he cringed as she tightened her grip on his wrist, "Who else is going?" She made a face as if she wasn't actually pleased with who was going.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. They're great guys by themselves but the moment they're together they're either fighting or kissing, it's really quite embarrassing sometimes." She looked thoughtful for a second and then added, "Plus I think Sakura and Ino might be coming." This time Sasori cringed, the two cheerleaders had been mooning over the pale Uchiha every lunch since school had began.

" I think I'll have to pass, my older brother's burial is this Saturday, sorry. Maybe some other time…" Hinata's face went from disappointment to sympathy to downright pity as he talked.

"Your brother died!" Sasori sighed and pulled his wrist gingerly from her grasp. She pulled her hands back and bowed politely. "I'm so sorry, I had no idea." She nodded vigorously. "Yes, we will simply have to go another day. My blessings to your family." And with that she darted off into the crowds. Sasori sighed in relief and returned to his previous mission of getting off of school grounds, once that was accomplished he would decide where to go.

Meanwhile, just fifteen minutes up the road was an old, worn house standing proudly out of a field of glass and dying grass. A cracked concrete walkway led up to the flimsy door, the hinges rusted in such a way it would be easily broken down, if there were anything inside to steal. Within the house was a state as sorry as the outside. A sagging green couch took up the majority of the small living room, on the other side was the kitchen, no table, and a grease stained oven. The countertops were covered in empty bottles and cans, but this is not where the attention is automatically drawn. Not to the obvious neglect on the lower floor but rather to the upstairs. From up the flight of stairs came a faint, continuous drip, something that could be put off as a leaky faucet if not for the fact that there was gentle whimpering accompanying it.

Indeed, upstairs, huddled in the darkest corner, was Deidara, nursing the wound on his shoulder. The blood dripped steadily down his bare back onto the flattened, grungy carpet. The blonde's blue eyes drooped as he focused on staying conscious long enough to get out of the house and stop the bleeding from the wound. Rising from his position, the thin boy hobbled out of the room, down the stairs, and out the door, heading towards the park, school was just now letting out, he figured, so most kids would be heading home to nag their parents into letting them go to their friends houses for the weekend leaving the park empty and quiet enough for him to clean himself up there.

When he reached the park, he found it was empty, except for the desolate red-head seated on one of the swings, the same red-head who was the cause of his current injuries. Deidara's sapphire eyes narrowed as his gaze set on the pale boy who looked up as if feeling the stare.

"Dei…dara?" The previously mentioned buy started to walk towards him. "Deidara? What's wrong?" Deidara reached out a pale hand grasped Sasori's collar, and, with surprising strength considering his injuries, lifted the smaller boy off the ground.

"This is all your fault!" He screamed into the other boys face, his voice high and rough from over use. "You little cunt! If it weren't for you none of this would have happened!"

"Wh…what! What happened!? Let me go Deidara! Put me down!" Sasori kicked at Deidara, but missed terribly as Deidara continued to scream at him.

((A/N: Okay! Sorry for the abrupt ending but I felt like getting this up sort of within the month. Thank you to all of my reviewers and a special thanks to Skilled Defense! Deidara and Sasori loved their gifts, they asked me to give you this puppet and explosive bird…no sure if you want the bird…Thanks! As usual, constructive criticism always welcomed and flamers will be laughed at, because if you're so pathetic that the only way you feel good is by insulting someone else I'm not the one with the problem. Also! I'm taking pairing ideas for a one-shot I'm planning so any ideas you have are good! Doesn't have to be Naruto based, or even anime/manga! R&R!))


	7. Silent Peace

Concrete Angel

"_Bearing the burden of a secret storm"_

"Bitch! Stupid, little, good-for-nothing! All your fault! I wish you didn't exist. I wish you…" Sasori could feel Deidara's hold on his shirt weakening as he continued to writhe against the hold until he was finally able to break free of the slightly taller blonde.

"What's gotten into you? You don't just go up to people and start blaming them for whatever the hell happened when they weren't even there!" Sasori raved at the teen as he edged away. Deidara saw him move towards one of the many park exits though and seized his already injured wrist and wrenched it back causing Sasori to bite his lip in an attempt to hold back the cry threatening to escape.

"But don't you see, it is your fault! If you didn't fucking exist your dad wouldn't have called mine! It is your fault…it has to be…" Deidara's form trembled before collapsing in a heap on the sandy ground. Sasori sighed and knelt beside the pathetic lump.

"Get up Deidara. You're being ridiculous." Deidara felt the foot nudge his side but ignored it in favor of enjoying the comfort of knowing that no one there was going to try to throw a punch. "Get up!" Sasori's foot struck harder this time, closer to the wound as well; Deidara jerked up in surprise and quickly got to his feet as Sasori watched in confusion. "Wha…" He never finished his sentence; there was no reason, for now he could see what surprise had blocked his eyes of earlier. Deidara looked ghastly, blood and bruises covered most of his skin, and the limited clean flesh was ashen from blood loss, his lips had turned a light blue, though there was no way of telling whether it was from cold or air deprivation, and there worst bit was on his shoulder, the one Sasori had almost kicked. There on his shoulder was a hole, maybe an inch wide and God only knew how deep. "What the hell!" Deidara looked up from the ground that he had been staring at while Sasori stared at him.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't've attacked you like that…" The blonde was swaying dangerously and his blue eyes were fogged.

"Hmph…you're not answering me. What happened? You get mugged?" The other youth shook his head and instantly crashed to his knees as the movement sent his head for a one way trip to the theme park. "Then what?"

"None of your business!"

"You're not fooling anyone with the tough guy act, especially sitting there on the ground."

"Shut up! I don't need your lecture!" Sasori smirked at this and leaned down to Deidara's eye level.

"Maybe not, but it looks like you do need my help, so you're stuck listening." Any concern for Deidara's sorry condition had long since faded in the red-head and now he was just enjoying finally being the one in the position of power. "Now get up. Your shoulder isn't connected to your legs you know." Deidara glared up from his place on the ground.

"Fuck off! What the hell happened to your little 'I'm so abused' persona?" Sasori's eyes narrowed treacherously.

"You took it, bastard!" Deidara stared at him for a second before his lips twitched upwards, and within seconds both of them were gasping for air as they laughed.

"God, that has got to be the most sarcastic thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth!" Deidara managed to squeeze in between breaths.

"Shut up! You're the one that decided to become bipolar, I mean one minute you're on your knees barely conscious and the next you're laughing at a half-assed insult. What's up with that?"

"I'm not naturally emo, unlike some people!"

"Hey, I take insult from that!"

"Why?"

"I don't know, it sounds sort insulting…" And again the two tumbled into laughter, holding their sides as they plopped down onto the ground near the swing-sets, leaning against each other so as not to fall over laughing.

"You know…" Deidara murmered after they had finally gotten over their laughing fits. "This is kind of nice. Just sitting here, not worrying about what you are expected to say…"

"Yeah…it's almost like what friends would do…" The two lapsed into silence then, simply drinking in this one moment of peace; neither knowing what the future held, nor even how long they would remain in this moment. So it was, as the sun slowly made its way out of the sky, the two teens, so different, yet unknowingly similar, spent a few precious moments in the peace of silent understanding.

((AN: I'm alive! I'm sorry for taking so long to update, I was going to discontinue this, but I didn't. Thanks to all of you who have stuck with me all this time, I hope you enjoy this change of pace; hardly any angst! Bye!))


End file.
